If the world of leisure and holidays seems to expand widely--to convince oneself, all is needed is considering the stream of holidaymakers who go to the seaside or to the mountain each year--it is nonetheless true that said holidaymakers pay more and more attention to their unnecessary expenses. For example, renting one or more beach mattress may account for an important part of the family's budget.
Of course, an inflatable mattress can be bought, but its implementation requires a true physical exercise, both for inflating-deflating and for carrying and storing it.
The invention set forth in this document is intended to overcome all these drawbacks.